europauniversalisfandomcom-20200213-history
File structure (Europa Universalis II)
This article describes how the files in an installation of Europa Universalis II are organized. Main folder level (without any mod directorys) EU2 installs in a directory of your choice, e g: C:\Games\Europa Universalis II\. By default, it will be in C:\Games\Europa Universalis II\ or C:\Paradox Entertainment\Europa Universalis II\. For the rest of this article, though, we will be assuming that it is installed in C:\Games\Europa Universalis II\ In this directory (from hereon called "main folder level") the structure is like this: Folders: AI avi Config DB GFX Map Music Scenarios sfx Tutorial Files: ASYCFILT.DLL comcat.dll eu 2 event scripting.doc EU2.exe EU2_Settings.exe Fantasia.eug Napoleon's Ambition.eug net.cfg Readme.txt settings.cfg ... and other files . AI folder The AI folder contains the AI files that contain the code for controlling the AI behavior. Normally they have the name format "country.ai". But they can technically have any name. In some mods they have the *.txt suffix. avi folder This folder contains binkplay.exe and some intro files. Filelist: binkplay.exe dedication.bik eu2_intro.bik intro-bik paradox.bik Sometimes they can cause some display problems (eventually a crash to desktop), so it happens that the folder has to be renamed/deleted to solve the problem. Config folder This folder, in spite of its name, does not contain any *.cfg files. Its content is mainly text strings that are used in the game. The most important file, the text.csv file, contains most of the event and action texts that are displayed in the game. Buttons.txt and editor.csv contain similar content. Sfx.txt seems to contain links between actions and action sounds. DB folder This folder contains several different game files, some of them in subfolders. They define the following objects: * Monarchs. The historical monarchs for all the different countries. The monarch files have the name format "monarchs.country_tag", e g "monarchs.eng". They are placed in their own folder named "monarchs". * Leaders. The historical military leaders (e g generals) for all the different countrys. The leader files have the name format "leaders.country_tag", e g "leaders.eng". They are placed in their own folder named "Leaders". * Events. The historical and random events for both specific countries and for the game in general. In vanilla EU2, event files have the name format "major_''country_tag''.txt", e g "major_eng.txt". They are placed in their own folder named "Events". But which files (in the Events folder) that are used are defined in the file "events.txt", which is located in the DB folder. * Combat. The definition of combat behavior and troop type strengths in different time periods and development levels. They are mainly placed in their own "combat" folder. The files have the *.csv suffix. Outside of the combat folder there are some files in the DB folder that affects combat: "LAND.csv" and "NAVAL.csv". * Provinces. The definition of province attributes and the placement of some objects in the provinces. The single file for that is "province.csv". * Countries. The definition of some attributes for the countries in the game, like map colors and initial domestic policy. The file used is "country.csv" and for revolts: "revolt.txt". * Others. Like trade, straits, goods, religions, missions and names for different objects that are not defined elsewhere and more. The files in question are: armynames.csv colonynames.csv DiplomaticMatrix.csv goods.csv Missions.csv navynames.csv randomleaders.csv religion.csv tax_stab.csv trade.csv traders.csv There are also some misc. files not mentioned here. GFX folder This folder contains several different game files, some of them in subfolders. They define the following objects: * Fonts. This directory doesn't contain any font files, but actually stores some pics that are probably used as a background for captions in game. * Interface. This directory contains the images of all the buttons, backgrounds and objects from the game. It can be modified so that your EU2 interface would look completely different. * Map. This one, apart from pics of the minimap from the left-bottom corner, contains the flags and shields of the countries and things that are used on the map (like trees, mountains, ships, etc.) * Palette. It stores in-game palettes that are used for displaying colors properly. * Settings. These are things that didn't fit in the 'Interface' directory. The other files: boat.bmp Cross.bmp Dummy.bmp Empty.bmp infantry.bmp Load_800.bmp Load_1024.bmp Load_1280.bmp Loadingbar.bmp Loadingbar_800.bmp Loadingbar_1024.bmp Loadingbar_1280.bmp Pil.bmp PilSkugga.bmp Sidebar_banner.bmp Map folder This directory stores files used for displaying and generating the in-game map. They can be used in hacking your map. Adjacent.tbl Adjacent_ori.tbl adj-defs.csv Boundbox.tbl colorscales.csv ID.tbl Idgrid.tbl Incgrid.tbl Incognita.tbl Lightmap1.tbl Lightmap2.tbl Lightmap3.tbl Lightmap4.tbl Lightmap5.tbl Province.csv SpirteDB.csv Terraint types.csv Music folder This contains music mp3 files used in-game. You can add your own tracks by coping them to this directory and adding their name to FRONTEND.txt file. Scenarios folder sfx folder Tutorial folder Main folder level with MODS Assuming the example from above of the main EU2 directory and that we have a mod called "Horror Vacul", the main folder structure could look like this: AI avi Config DB GFX Horror Vacul Map Music Scenarios sfx Tutorial The folders that belongs to a certain mod As of version 1.05 of EU2 and later, You can define a "moddir" that EU2 uses as a base directory for playing the mod. All files that belong to a certain mod, e g "Horror Vacul", usually (with one eventual exception) are contained in the mods own folder, "Horror Vacul", as in the example above. The exception is when you want to be able to select the mod from a normal start of EU2. In this case You must have the topmost scenario file from the mod in the main Scenario folder. The folder structure is normally the same as in the main directory. When a modded game is looking for a particular file, it will first search for that file in the mod's directory structure, and if it can't find it, will then search in the main directory structure. E.g. if it is trying to find a file that is usually in "DB", using the mod Horror Vacul, it will look in "C:\Games\Europa Universalis II\Horror Vacul\DB", and if it doesn't find it, will then look in "C:\Games\Europa Universalis II\DB". Category:Europa Universalis II modding